hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Anna312
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Martha.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zannabanna (Talk) 15:56, February 15, 2013 hey anna i am krishnaveni, my user name is Krystal3012, leave me some messages . we ll chat as much as we want after the exames. i ve edited some images in dracula check it outKrystal3012 (talk) 18:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) hello anna anna are you there? hey anna how are u?please leave me some messages and later we will talk about exames while chating Hello anna how was your exam? what are your planes for the holidays ? I WILL ENJOY IT!!!!! and i am goin to watch hotel T once more!!! check out my new profile page in hotel transylvania wiki and check out my edits in disney!!!!!!!!!and don't forget to leave me a message!!!!ARE U COMING ON PTM IN SCHOOL? if yes i hope we could see each other . convey my regards to ann whenever you meet her in the church.ARE you going to visit somewhere during these holidays?I hope i could see wreck it ralph if possible and I ll never forget about kim possible. if you are not busy give me a list of movies that you are going to watch.oh!! i forgot..... my hindi exam was easy but i am sure that i made several spelling and matra mistake?Say my hi to sara and behalf of me you pull her cheeks .ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey anna I read your message.yeterday did you do what I told you to do ?{ pull sara's cheeks} . I watched kim possible and I liked it . I have some doubts what is the real name of ron unstoppable [ kimberly ann possible=kim possible] and what the name of rons pet and the boy with the computer and kim's two brothers? Ansering all these questions leave me a message in Disney wiki. hey anna , how did you get that avatar??????????????????????? Actually, I din't know why !!!!!!! Anyway I told know my internet is not working so I will not be coming properly.I think I am blocked for 3 days or more [ don't know ] I am coming for the PTM .And I forgot to tell you that Friday I met Ann in BKS then leave me messages in this wiki or Tom and jerry wiki .[ there is chating facilities in that] Hey anna yesterday I saw a DREAMWORKS movie which is not animation. its name is MOUSE HUNT . have you seen it ??????? its quite funny . its about two brothers [ adults] who moove to an old house finds an extra ordinary mouse tries to get rid of it . ITS NOT ANIMATION.leave messages in this wiki.Krystal3012 (talk) 07:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) hey anna I didn't see those movies except kim possible episodes. I ' m busy watching that.Is Kme and Ayou coming for the PTM?? Even I 'm scared and sad for leaving 7-S. I wish some good children to come with me like you , Ann or Kruti . Going alone is better than going with bad children. Most probably all the teachers will change except Some teachers. I guess your mother is also teaching in 8th isn't it??? I will badly miss all the teachers and friends .8th is in DJ block and it is in 3 floors , which makes it difficult for us to see and talk with each other if we are in 8A and 8S [ I can't even think about it] . I saw kim's puppy dog pout. I forgot to tell you that there is chating facility in tom and jerry wiki.BUT I'M REALLY SAD OF LEAVING 7S .whya ....whya....whya.........did you understood ??? Krystal3012 (talk) 07:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) you are online now????????/ HEY Anna I went for the ptm and came.Did you see our class photo[ so funny how some people smile ] . How am I looking in the photo?? you look calm and quite and also cuute. I saw our K friend than me but didn't have time to talk to her because she was about to enter into her car. you know that I got A2 in maths overall only because of the first term.In SA2 I got A1.Teacher said that mostly all of us got A2 in maths . How much did you get???Now only few days left for the school to open . I am so scared.leave me a message telling about all these . I want to talk to you so badly!!! by the way are you online mow ??? if yes come in tom and jerry wiki if possible or is there chating facility in How to train our dragon wiki ???? I wish we could talk atleast for 10 min on APRIL 3rd . Anyway we will noteeach others class and meet in the break time. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krystal3012 (talk) 07:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Anna can you pleeeeeeeeeeeese come online today 3 o clock. I 'll be here.I 'll leave you messages then. Anna i'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllly sooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the late. I can,t come tomorrow,have tusion.i'll try at morning 10 o clock . be a bit late I will leave you a message when I am here] WILL YOU FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????????//////// I,lldefinetly come be a bit late.And hey, did you get all A1??? SAD that I did't get!!! whya..whyaa......!